Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-12507 discloses a coupling for transmitting a driving force. This coupling is arranged in front of an input-side drive pinion of a differential between wheels. Again, this coupling transmits the driving force from an input side to the output side, corresponding to a clamping force of a multiplate friction clutch.